Going Under
by Murasakionfire
Summary: Knowing they would stop taunting me soon enough and just throw me in I waited for the impact. I clamped my eyes shut and was harshly thrown in the air. I heard a splash and suddenly felt cold. I had gone under.


**This takes place towards the beginning of season 2. I really wanted to write something with Erica and Boyd in it so I decided to go for it. Also this is in an Alternate Universe where Lydia and Allison already know about werewolves and everyone is in Derek's pack. No Kanima yet! Enjoy!**

** Stiles POV**

I have always had this fear of water. It didn't matter what kind it was, salt, fresh, I even hated showers. This made me apprehensive when Derek got this stupid pool in the first place. Over the winter Derek had finally come to his senses and decided to get out of the burnt, shelled, Hale house, he lived in and move into a real home. Since the guy was practically loaded and didn't have money as an issue, he decided that he wanted to go all out on his new home.

Derek's faithful Beta's Isaac, Boyd and Erica decided they also wanted to live with their Alpha and each has their own rooms at his place. So after the long search for the house Erica could label as "The One" they had finally bought this house out in the middle of the forest.

Don't get me wrong it was a nice house, 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a large basement, a medium sized kitchen, and a large family room. The only problem, the dreaded swimming pool.

That's why I was got even more nervous when Erica, Allison, and Lydia organized this Pack Pool Party. When I tried to get out of attending Erica threatened to make kabobs out of my body parts and I think drowning would be a slightly better way to die. Only Scott knew of my fear of water and that was only because he was there when it happened.

_It was 11 years ago, July 2__nd__ 2002. Also known as the last day I saw my mother alive. The McCalls' and Stillinski's had a tradition of spending the fourth of July together and this year we decided to go to the beach. Scott and I were only 5 at the time and couldn't swim yet so we sat on the shore making sandcastles and sand mountains. We made it a weekend trip and were currently at a small private beach in Southern California. All was going well on our trip and we were all having a lot of fun._

"_I'll go back to the car and get the plates!" My dad said laughing and getting up._

"_Mommy I have to go to the bathroom." A younger Scott whined._

"_Let's go Scott." said with as sigh while lifting Scott up in her arms._

"_I'll stay with Stiles." My mom said to everyone._

_As everyone else left my mom reached in the picnic basket and pulled out a juice box for me. She sighed and waited for the rest of the guys to come back, anxious to catch some more waves. A minute passed in silence._

"_Whoa! Look at that swell out there!" She told me excitedly. "It won't have a break in it and I'd get a clean go!" She added._

_In high school my mom was captain of her surf team. So she was considered to be extremely good and actually won a few titles for her high school team. She was so good she got a full Scholarship to the college of her choice. The biggest title she held was the National surf title of of this it wasn't much of a surprise to hear my mom use surfer talk instead of English. I mean if she could, she would probably live in the water._

"_I gotta go catch it." She said looking around impatiently for the others to get back. "Stiles be a good boy for mommy and wait here. I'll be right back." She said patting my head and standing up._

_She quickly grabbed her surf board and ran towards the water. I sat idly drinking my juice box as my mom paddled towards the wave. I saw my mom standing up on her board confidently, arms spread out, perfect stance. I had already promised to learn to surf when I got older. That's when it happened. The wave went over her head and crashed onto her knocking her off the board. As the board went flying I saw my mom go head under. She struggled to come up as another strong wave knocked her back down. From where I stood I could faintly hear her screaming for help. But no one came. After 30 seconds she never came up. The water had swallowed her alive._

_I dropped my juice and ran to the shore line. As the water came in towards me I stepped back warily and frightened by its power. I knew if I had touched it that it would swallow me too. Totally defenseless I plopped on the ground and started crying for help. A few minutes later I saw my dad, Scott, and Mrs. McCall run towards me._

_Scooping me up in his arms my dad asked me where mom was._

"_The the the wwater ate her?" I cried out still sniffling._

A few days later her body was found washed up on the shore. A funeral was held for my mother and I said my final goodbyes scarred for life. I never went in the water after that day, and my dad never pressured me too either. It was just an unspoken thing to painful to ever be brought up.

I sat twiddling my fingers nervously as Scott sat in the driver's seat of the jeep. It was Saturday, which meant it was time for the Pack Pool Party. The car ride was tense as I sat afraid of today's event. Scott feeling my emotions was also a little tense.

"You know I would never let anything happen to you right?" Scott said breaking the silence.

"I know." I told him shortly.

"Why don't you just tell them then?" He asked taking his eyes off the road.

I sat silently before I answered.

"Because it's embarrassing." I answered truthfully.

"No it's not." Scott said earnestly.

"Being afraid of something a dumb as water is just stupid." "I'm already the weakest member of the pack." I mumbled more to myself.

Luckily Scott didn't hear me and dropped the subject as we rode in another silence.

It was true though. Scott, Isaac, Derek, Erica, and Boyd were all werewolves, give Allison an arrow and she could do scary things, heck even Lydia had that Banshee thing going for her. Me? I was just plain Stiles, a fragile human who cowered at the thought of even being near water. Sometimes I wondered if I had anything but Google to offer to this pack. I didn't have much time to contemplate these things before we pulled into Derek's humongous drive way.

"Are you ready?" Scott asked concerned.

I took a deep breath before I sighed, nodded, and got out of the car. Making our way around back I heard Kesha blaring through some speakers. Definitely the work of Erica. I saw Allison, Isaac, Erica, and Lydia flaring around in the pool, I winced as the water splashed around them. Derek sat in a lawn chair and Boyd by the gill.

I stiffly made my way past the pool and took a seat in the chair beside Derek. Scott being the good friend he was sat on the other side of me in support. I pulled my book out of my backpack and opened it trying to ignore my surroundings.

"Not swimming today?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow, noticing my lack of shorts.

He sat in the chair shirtless with his 6 pack displayed. Sunglasses pulled down as he was tanning on this hot summer day, totally bringing my self esteem down. I on the other hand to ensure my dryness sat fully clothed.

"No." I replied shortly. "I'd much rather enjoy the work of Charles Dickens."

"Suit yourself." He said with a shrug before doing a cannon ball into the pool.

The splash scared me as I jumped farther back in my lawn chair. Scott looked at me worried but didn't say anything. I resumed back in my book for a while until I was distracted again. I could tell Scott wanted to have some fun in the pool with the rest of the pack but was staying next to me for support.

"You can get in you know?" I said with a sigh.

For the last 30 minutes he sat anxiously on the edge of his chair mentally playing pool volleyball with the rest of the guys. Pathetic if you ask me.

"Really?" He asked surprised. "I mean I don't want you to have to sit alone."

"It's fine man." I told him honestly. "I'll just be here with Charles then." I said holding up my book.

"Scott come play with me!" Allison asked seductively as she bounced around in her bright red bikini.

Since Scott was whipped he hastily got up and at werewolf speed jumped head first in the water. I rolled my eyes before turning my head back to my novel.

"Get your butt in here Stiles!" Erica yelled trying to use Allison's approach a little less girly though.

I responded by shaking my head ferociously at her. She growled before turning back to Isaac and wrestling him under.

"You will get in this pool before the day is over." Erica yelled back at me.

Ignoring her threat I and sat reading for a few more hours. I could actually say it hadn't been so bad. The music ranged from Taylor Swift to Eminem as Erica controlled everything that was heard. The pool consists of 2-6 pack members at all times and conversation flew effortlessly.

The food was finally ready and Boyd finally left the grill. As soon as this happened Isaac used his werewolf strength and threw Boyd in the pool effortlessly. Boyd got out soaking wet and laughing before the pool was emptied as everyone took a chair to fill their hungry stomachs.

"Scott, get the Ice cream!" Derek barked in his strong Alpha voice.  
I heard Scott mumble some words of annoyance as he begrudgingly got up in headed into the house. I started to feel edgy as I saw Erica and Isaac whispering off to the side.

"You know what time it is?" Isaac asked me with a straight face.

"No." I said looking to see if I had a watch on.

"To go into the pool!" Erica shouted at me.

Before I knew it I was being lifted by both Isaac and Erica. As Erica held me by the arms and Isaac held me by the legs they dragged me over to the pool. Fear crept over my body and I tried to shake myself free.

"NO STOP LET ME GO!" I yelled and shouted. "PUT ME DOWN!

They couldn't hear me over their loud laughter. They dragged me to the edge of the pool swinging me back and forth over the water. It wasn't even the shallow end, no; it was the 17ft deep end. I braced myself for the impact. Eyes open I saw myself swing towards the water and then away from it, back and forth, back and forth.

"SCOTT HELP!" I screamed even louder hoping his werewolf senses could hear.

Knowing that they would stop taunting me soon enough and just throw me in I waited for the impact. I clamped my eyes shut and was harshly thrown in the air. I heard a splash and suddenly felt cold. I had gone under. When I opened my eyes blue was all that surrounded me. I was in unfamiliar surroundings and I felt myself sinking like a rock. I couldn't think straight and panic fell over me. I opened my mouth and started screaming while I thrashed my arms around me trying to swim.

Is this how my mom must have felt? How her last few seconds were like before she died, before the water swallowed her whole. I wasn't ready to die, not like this at least. I thought if I was going to leave the world this young it would be because of some werewolf thing Scott dragged me into. Not because Isaac and Erica were idiots.

I could probably imagine what they were doing up there right now. Everyone laughing about the whole thing, waiting for me to come up and join them. I wouldn't come up though. I would lay limp at the bottom of the pool and they would soon realize what had happened. They would send someone down to get my body, and try to wake me up. I wouldn't wake up though, because it would be too late and I would already be gone.

Water continued to pour down my throat and my vision blurred. When would it end? When would the darkness fully consume me? I continued to thrash around the water failing at any attempt to swim.

I could make out a dark haired figure swimming towards me. They tried to wrap their arms around me but couldn't because of all of my flaring. Struggling to calm me down they shoved my arms down and managed to get their arm around my waist. Using their other hand I saw them push us up to the surface. Breaking the top of the water I took a deep breath of air and held tightly to my savior. Without even looking I knew it was Scott. Wrapping both of my arms around his neck I could feel myself shaking. My grasp was so tight I could feel my nails digging into the flesh on his neck.

"It's okay Stiles." Scott said comforting and with one hand leading us over to the steps. "You're safe now."

It didn't help though; I was still shaking like crazy. I probably looked like a wimp clutching to Scott as he werewolf paddled through the water. Even when we did finally get out the water I was still holding onto him like a baby. Dripping wet Scott sat me on the ground beside the pool trying to pry my fingers off him. Still petrified I scooted as far away from the pool as I could and into a back wall. I felt a panic attack forming.

I started coughing up water and tears streamed down my face. Bringing my legs up to my chest I clamped my eyes shut trying to get a grip. It still felt as though I was underneath because I couldn't breathe. I could hear footsteps running towards me and a towel draped over my shoulders. I didn't even realize I was still shaking.

"Breathe Stiles, breathe." I heard Scott say worried.

I tried but ended up gasping for air.

"What's going on?" I heard the others ask themselves panicking.

"Stiles look at me, look at me." Scott demanded.

I forced my eyes, the only things working properly, open and saw 7 concerned faces bent down in a semi circle around me.

"Breathe in and out Stiles, In and out." He said softly.

I focused my eyes and on him and tried to match his breathing. In and out in and out. Soon we were in synch and I was breathing normally again.

"I..I..It tried to eat me." I stuttered with a sore voice from all the water.

Everyone but Scott looked at me confused.

"His mom drowned." Scott whispered to them softly.

I could see the look of shame and sympathy on their faces. I bet Erica and Isaac felt the worse as they looked at me with apologizing eyes. I would forgive them; I would forgive them because they didn't know and because we were still a pack. Not right now though, not now because the embarrassment was still fresh. I buried my head in between my legs to stop myself from throwing up at the events that had just occurred.

"I'm going to take him home." I heard Scott tell the others.

Not getting an answer I saw Scott reach his hand towards me and lift help me to my feet. Burrowing my head into his chest he put his arm around my shoulder to guided me to the car. Everyone backed up for us to get through and a silence filled the air.

Once I was safe into the car Scott ran to the driver seat. Before we drove off he cranked the heat on even though it was probably 100 degrees outside and he was burning hot. A small yet kind gesture. The silence remained and the only sound was the roaring engine of the jeep. When we got to my house Scott jumped out and used his werewolf abilities to climb the side of my house and get in through an open window. In a matter of seconds he was downstairs with front door open and helping me out the car. Leading me upstairs and to my bedroom he set me on my bed.

"Do you want to take a shower?" He asked speaking for the first time.

I shook my head quickly.

"I've had enough water for today don't you think." I said with a hypothetical smile.

He nodded back before pulling the cover up and pushing me underneath them. The funny thing was, we would probably never talk about this moment. Tomorrow will be a new day and this one will probably will never be mentioned again. It didn't need to be though, we both knew it happened and there was nothing more to discuss.

"Go to sleep." He said before taking a seat in the rocking chair in the corner.

I didn't though. I lay there thinking about everything that has happened in the last year. Scott turning into a werewolf, meeting Derek Hale. The whole Peter thing, the turning of Isaac, Boyd, and Erica. Scott and I had gone from being total losers to having our own group of friends. Something we had only dreamed of growing up, a place where we belonged. So much had changed since that day I led Scott out into the woods to go meet destiny. Yet so much remained the same. I might have lost my mom but I would always have Scott to count on, and we would always have each other's backs. Knowing all of these things I could finally close my eyes, assured that when I woke up Scott would still be here.

** Author's Note: I hope you guys like it! I wrote this because I get so sick of people bashing Scott and saying that he is a terrible friend. A lot has gone on in the show and I for one wanted to bring out Scotts better side. I plan on making a second part to this so look out for it! A little preview, how do you think Stiles will react when he is forced to hold Derek up in the pool for two hours? Please review!**


End file.
